danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
MonoMono Machine/Danganronpa V3
This article includes a list of items that can be collected during Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. There are four types of items, and 143 items total: *113 MonoMono Machine items. **31 Casino Exclusive. Marked with: *8 Post-chapter completion items. *7 bonus items. *15 pairs of underwear. MonoMono Machine items can be given to other students to increase the player's relationship with them. Post-chapter completion items are automatically awarded after completing a chapter's class trial. Underwear items are awarded if the player only completes a student's Free Time Event route. The eight bonus items will each unlock additional cutscenes. List of Presents '001-025' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-100 • 101-113 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Extra • '026-050' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-100 • 101-113 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Extra • Obtaining the #028 Nail Brush Present by Chapter 1, through either the MonoMono Machine or the Danganronpa V3 Demo as a free gift, will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during the same chapter. You must speak to Tsumugi Shirogane (Ultimate Cosplayer) on the morning after exploring the library with Shuichi Saihara (Ultimate Detective). The event will then happen during the second half of Free Time. '051-075' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-100 • 101-113 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Extra • Obtaining the #062 Commemorative Medal Set Present by Chapter 2 through the MonoMono Machine will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene ("Kaito's Gambling Problem") during the same chapter. Then speak to Miu Iruma (Ultimate Inventor) in the morning after you start night training. The event will then happen before the start of Free Time. '076-100' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-100 • 101-113 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Extra • Obtaining the #078 Everywhere Parasol Present by Chapter 2 through the MonoMono Machine will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during the same chapter. You must speak to Tenko Chabashira (Ultimate Aikido Master) after opening up all the new areas at the beginning of Chapter 2, but before going to the gym. The event will then happen before the start of Free Time. The Super Lucky Button item unlocks the Future Course of the Ultimate Talent Development Plan board game bonus mode, which features characters from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc in events. '101-113' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-100 • 101-113 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Extra • Obtaining the #111 Gun of Man's Passion Present by Chapter 3 through the MonoMono Machine will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during the same chapter. You must speak to Himiko Yumeno (Ultimate Magician) in the morning when The Monokubs summon everyone to the gym. The event will then happen before the start of Free Time. Obtaining the #112 Pure-White Practice Sword Present by Chapter 4 through the MonoMono Machine will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene ("Maki and the Katana") during the same chapter. Then speak to Kaito Momota (Ultimate Astronaut) right after viewing a long morning announcement. The event will then happen before the start of Free Time. Obtaining the #113 Dark Belt Present by Chapter 4 through the MonoMono Machine will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene ("Himiko's Training") during the same chapter. Then speak to Himiko Yumeno (Ultimate Magician) in the morning after doing lots of sit-ups for training. The event will then happen before the start of Free Time. 'Underwear' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-100 • 101-113 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Extra • The following Presents are rewards for completing each characters' set of Free Time Events. 'Bonus' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-100 • 101-113 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Extra • The following items grant access to exclusive cutscenes and extra game modes. Love Across the Universe is a dating sim style bonus mode that serves as an alternate version of the main plot where there are no mutual killings. Instead, Shuichi Saihara is able to go on dates with the other students unlocking extra scenes with them. It is automatically unlocked after completing the game and accessible from the main menu. The #130 Key of Love Present will reward the player with a chance to participate in the Hotel Kumasutra Events. The player is unable to choose which Love Suite scene they see. Ultimate Talent Development Plan is a board game bonus mode that serves as an alternative universe for the Danganronpa universe as a whole, where the characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony all attend Hope's Peak Academy together. It is automatically unlocked after completing the game and accessible from the main menu. Despair Dungeon: Monokuma's Test is a Dungeon Crawler RPG that serves as a part of the Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Bonus Mode board game Ultimate Talent Development Plan. It is unlocked automatically after completing the game, but can only be accessed after playing Ultimate Talent Development Plan once. 'Post-Chapter' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-100 • 101-113 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Extra • The following Presents are rewards for completing each chapter. 'Extra' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-100 • 101-113 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Extra • The Presents below are single use presents and other. The #141 Shuichi's Undergarments Present can only be obtained after collecting all of the other students' undergarments through Free Time Events and Love Across the Universe dates. The #142 Date Ticket Present will reward the player with a chance for a date ticket to be used during the Love Across the Universe bonus gameplay mode. The #143 Monomergen-C Present will reward the player with an extra time slot for Free Time Events, making it three slots instead of two. However, the effect won't stack if multiple are used. Present Preferences Guide The following is an at-a-glance guide to each student's preferred presents. ---- Trophies and Achievements There are two trophies/achievements associated with Presents and the MonoMono Machine. *One for collecting all 143 unique Presents. ---- Trivia Navigation Category:Gameplay Category:Objects Category:Collectibles Category:MonoMono Machine